


The Ring Box

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Happy Anderson Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Lisa found the ring box, she had been waiting for Blaine to tell them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring Box

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine tells his parents about his engagement.

Lisa had found the ring box in Blaine’s coat pocket weeks ago.

She went through a huge range of emotions. First, there was complete confusion. Weren’t they not together anymore? Blaine had been devastated after the breakup, why was he buying a ring? Then, she was horrified. Her son was EIGHTEEN and planning on proposing to his ex-boyfriend? Good Lord, she knew Blaine was passionate and often didn’t think things through but this was ridiculous. Finally, she began to notice that Blaine had regained the spring to his step. He smiled more and just seemed so  _happy._ Things were moving in the right direction with Kurt apparently.

So, Lisa didn’t say anything. 

Blaine was happy. Blaine was a good kid. If he was about to do something crazy, he would tell them. Especially something like proposing.

Then, he got back together with Kurt and it was like he was floating. Lisa had never seen Blaine so happy in all her life and prepared herself for his big announcement. 

“So, Blaine bought an engagement ring,” she brought up as Andrew and her were getting ready for bed. 

To his credit, Andrew only paused for a moment. “Do you think he’ll go through with it?”

“The boy sang a sex song to a kid in the Gap,” Lisa rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t have a problem with doing things, he has problems with the aftermath.” 

“Well, he’ll sink or swim,” Andrew climbed under the sheets. “We’ve always said that right? Let our kids jump into the deep end and follow their passions. We’ll be there if he falls, that’s our job as parents. We’re the parachute. Hell, eventually Cooper is going to realize that he’s not really an actor and we’ll help him through that.”

“I just don’t like the idea of him hurting,” Lisa sighed as she climbed in on her side. 

“You don’t grow without trying things,” Andrew smiled at her. “Blaine’s a smart kid. He’s going to do what he thinks is right. We know he loves that boy.”

Days crept by as they both waited for Blaine to blurt out his news. His mood was still incredibly high and both Lisa and Andrew knew that it was coming up soon. They were prepared for him to say it over dinner. They were prepared for him to say it while they all watched TV. They were even prepared for just a nice note left somewhere.

Lisa was not prepared to hear it from Patty Thompson. 

“I know it’s a little late but I just wanted to congratulate you on Blaine’s new engagement!” She said happily and Lisa’s stomach dropped. “David told us all about it, it sounded like quite the production! He was practicing it forever.”

“Oh…” she frantically searched for the right words. “Yes, we’re very excited.”

“I know their young but…” 

The rest of the conversation went right over her head as Lisa sank into a chair. Blaine had proposed, Kurt had said yes, and they were never told. It broke her heart. Her son made one of the biggest decisions in his life and they had no idea. To make it worse, obviously it had been planned for a long time and there hadn’t been a peep. 

Dinner that night was a little uncomfortable as Lisa picked at her salad, staring at her son intently.

“David Thompson’s mother called,” she said loudly, startling both Andrew and Blaine. 

“Oh?” A slight hint of panic flared up in Blaine’s eyes. 

“Apparently there was a big show at Dalton,” she watched as Blaine dropped his head to stare at his plate. “A proposal.”

“Mom…”

“You’re engaged and you never told us?” Tears filled her eyes and her breathing hitched. “When would you have told us? Before the wedding? On your fifth anniversary?”

“Don’t cry,” Blaine sighed, dropping his head into his hands. 

“We’ve known for weeks. I found the ring box,” Lisa wiped at her eyes. “We were just waiting for you to say something.”

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine’s voice cracked. “I’m so, so sorry. I just didn’t want you to…”

“Disapprove?” Andrew finally spoke up. “Blaine, we never would have disapproved. I knew from the moment you told us about Kurt that he would be our son-in-law. Maybe I didn’t react well to you coming out in the beginning but you know that we accept you for who you are. We love you and we love Kurt. We just…wanted to be a part of this.”

Tears started to run down Blaine’s cheeks and he nodded shakily. “I didn’t want you to say no. I didn’t want you to think we were too young.”

“I proposed to your mom when we were eighteen,” Andrew said with a shrug. “She of course turned me down until we were twenty five. Andersons are persistent and stubborn, something you inherited too.” 

Blaine let out a shaky laugh and grinned widely.

“We have to have an engagement party! I can try to rent a room in the club and…this is so short notice!” Lisa sighed, smiling still. “I need to call Carole of course. We’re going to be inlaws after all.”

“And I’ve been studying up,” Andrew pointed his fork at his son. “I know that nowadays gay couples walk down the aisle hand in hand, which you can totally do, but…maybe your mother and I could walk you down the aisle.”

“I’m not a girl dad,” Blaine laughed. “You don’t need to give me away.”

“I know that! It’s not about being a boy or a girl. You’re my baby boy and I want to be involved when you step into your new life I guess,” he shrugged. “Maybe that’s cheesy but…”

“It’s not cheesy,” Blaine shook his head and wiped his eyes. “Thank you.”

Lisa sometimes thought that she spent too much time worrying about Blaine. He had been through so much and she was so obsessed with making sure that he didn’t fall that she missed the moment when he grew up. He wasn’t a little boy anymore. He was going to be a husband. He was going to have a family. 

He wasn’t her little boy anymore but she was so proud of the man he had become. 


End file.
